


哥哥冰淇淋

by everygrey



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everygrey/pseuds/everygrey
Relationships: Couple - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	哥哥冰淇淋

他有点小，不是说那个，而是给人的感觉，李马克，比我大一岁的哥哥，已经二十岁，但是他躺在一堆毛绒娃娃里，像一个15岁的高中生，戴圆框的黑色眼镜，没有镜框，他食指扶一下，右手举着甜筒。李马克总是和别人有点不一样，吃东西要张着嘴，不太好的习惯，舌头伸出来舔粉红色的圆球，也不缩回去，哥哥，你多一会，吃多一点，冰淇淋都会顺着你的嘴角滑下来，滴到玩偶的绒毛上。  
我站得离他不远，他拍摄间隙和我说话，还半躺在玩偶堆里，嘴里好像还有草莓的甜味儿。我说哥哥，你多吃一点。李马克冲我摇头，他说这个不太好吃的，香精味太重了。我问他，哥哥你要吃香草味的吗，他这时笑得像个小彩椒，真可爱，那也吃不了啊东赫。  
然后我瞪大了眼睛，我的阴茎勃起了，真的不骗人，李马克说那句话的时候我的阴茎一下子硬邦邦起来。哥哥，你能吃进我的阴茎吗，我在那片玩偶堆里肏你，地板上也有灰色的地毯，你膝盖底下也有柔软的娃娃，怎么样哥哥，你的膝盖都不会红一下。玩偶是柔软的，你也是柔软的，你的穴肉也是柔软的，我当然也是柔软的，我是可爱的小熊，脸颊肉都是软乎乎的，你捏我脸的次数也不少，我们做交换吧哥哥，就从现在开始，因为我也成年了。随时欢迎来捏我的脸，但是做爱吧，捏十次才做一次都没有关系，做爱吧哥哥。  
李马克站起来，他拍摄已经结束了，手上还拿着那个甜筒，都化掉了，沾了他一手，我拉起他的手，黏糊糊地也沾了我一手，他问我怎么了，我没理他，径直走向洗手间。  
开门，把李马克推进去，锁门，一气呵成。  
不错，李东赫，我鼓励自己，精虫上脑的成年人就是不一样。  
怎么了东赫，李马克还满脸疑问，我气得要死，李马克，你都20岁了，难道看不出来我要干什么吗。  
干什么？  
干你，我把他扭过去，又把屁股推向我，喔，不错，李马克，屁股很翘。  
不是，你先等一下，东赫你听我的。  
等什么，我天哪，加拿大人李马克，外国不都是热情开放的吗，他怎么直起来了，屁股也离我越来越远。  
“求求了哥哥。”我跪下来，抱他的腿，然后是右手发誓，“就做一次行吗哥哥，不疼的，绝对不疼。”  
李马克是没说话，但根据法律的要约与承诺我知道，沉默就是默认了，立马拉他的裤子拉链，他又往后退，太慢了马克哥哥。然后我就把他的阴茎吞进来了。  
妈的，我骂，在我心里骂，这个男的是真的不小，他还硬了，他一点点地硬的，我舔哪硬哪。李马克一动不动，眼神都木了，我仰起头看他，他也低着头看我，傻愣愣的，马眼，我舌尖蹭他的马眼，他就有点站不住了。  
李马克第一次做。不错，第一次跟我，我赚了。  
我把他的阴茎吐出来，我说，哥哥你太大了，我口得累，你帮我吧哥哥。这当然不是说我小的意思。我扶着李马克的肩，稍微用了点力把他往下压，他就乖乖地跪下了，但是不主动，可他跪下了，行动是最好的证明，我立马把裤链拉下来，内裤一扯阴茎就弹出来了，要不是我们有点距离，就碰到他的脸了。  
“哥哥张嘴，”我把阴茎靠近他的脸，然后捏了嗓子冲他撒娇，“哥哥含含我。”  
他很慢地张开嘴，先伸出舌头，舔我，真要命，他舌头好烫，一下一下蹭我，小猫逗人呢哥哥。我还扶着他的肩，猛地把他拉近了，阴茎就进去他的嘴里了，哥哥吃饭时候总是张着嘴，这时候也不闭上呢。  
他有点累，这种事当然有点累，口水顺着嘴角流下来，很艰难地做吞咽的动作，像在把我的阴茎往他的嗓子里嘬，但是他不太会，我想他下一步要用自己的嘴代替手做撸动的动作了，这可不太行李马克，你那样在底下会很丑的。  
我还没把他拉起来就看见他并了并腿，今天拍摄穿的浅灰色裤子，稍微有点痕迹就能看出来，李马克屁股湿了，浅灰色变成深灰色。  
哥哥是有点忍不住了，那我也别忍了。我把他拉起来，他现在也站不稳，委屈你了哥哥，下次不在厕所隔间了。我让他的头靠着我的肩膀，脖子就太顺帖地露出来了，衬衣领子不高，李马克又瘦，锁骨都能从缝隙里看见，我亲了他一下，他就又有点软了，真好李马克，第一次是和你我也太好了。  
可是我一点没因为他软就心软，马上脱了他的裤子，他冷得一抖，勉强站直了看我，眼睛瞪得比我刚才还大。这会弄脏的，我说，你不想被骂吧哥。  
李马克点点头，下巴戳在我肩上，尖尖的，人与人要互相平等，我就把手指伸进他的后穴了，嫩嫩软软的，我戳了几下，没办法，初学者什么也不懂。但是李马克立马叫了，我敲他的脊椎，别叫马克哥，叫了就有人来了。  
他真是听话，一下就不出声了，我在里面怎么捣他也只是哼哼几下，身体抖抖，好的好的，最后怎么抖都抖在我身上了，我的哥哥确实天赋异禀，不用说话和亲吻都能叫我性致蓬勃。但是我真的不行了，李马克都湿了，我还帮他口过，他后穴也能进去两根手指了，现在能了吗。  
“哥哥，哥哥”我叫他，哄小孩一样，“你帮我口了，我因为你湿湿的是不是，湿湿的就不疼了，行吧哥哥，嗯，行吧。”  
他怎么点头，根本没空点头，我边说话边把手指抽出来了，我湿没湿是真是假不知道，但是他湿了我是真的知道。  
我立马插进去了，说实话是有点疼，那是因为李马克太紧了，他真的紧，我把他屁股掰开，一下就进去，他马上就要叫，我马上就亲他，他声音就憋回去了。  
这个隔间一点呻吟声没有，只有水声，我肏他的水声，李马克真的湿，他怎么才第一次做，下辈子早点说，李东赫立马脱了裤子去找你。还有我亲他的声音，他嘴里还有刚才草莓冰淇淋的味儿，香精味儿很重，李马克舌头很软，又烫，像在我的嘴里煮一条鱼，顺着我搅动的方向游动。这得互换，我心想，你舌头进我嘴里动，我就得也动，塞进去是塞进去了，李马克不知道是怎么回事光抖，我也不敢动。  
“疼吗哥哥？你是疼吗？”李东赫真是君子，箭在弦上还能忍忍，李马克摇头，说，你动动啊东赫，不动我也紧张。  
李马克，瞧不起人李马克。我的阴茎往里头一下一下撞，他的屁股肉都在抖，我忍了忍，没往上头拍。但是李马克站不住了，舌头都和我连着，底下也和我连着，现在上半身都控制不住往我身上贴了，软乎乎玩偶一样的李马克，整个人都在我的怀里。  
忍忍，哥哥，你忍忍，李东赫得一会了。我在他里面抽插，因为面对面，他的阴茎也贴着我的小腹，他是有点不行了，李马克眼神迷蒙，水汽蒸腾，从头到脚都在说。  
“我要射了。”李马克说，“我真的要射了，你轻点吧东赫。”  
不能轻，我全部抽出来，又全部插进去，李马克就射了，精液都喷在我的衬衫上，我用手擦了擦，然后抹在他的阴茎上，帮他撸动。  
“哥哥，我还得肏你，还得重重地。”咬了一下他的耳垂，“你也再来一次吧。”


End file.
